1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, and more particularly to a timepiece including one or more rotary members or wheels having mirrors or reflector sheets or members that may be easily attached or secured onto the rotary members or wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical timepieces have been developed, and may be used for automatically setting or detecting or correcting the time or the rotary members or the hands thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,612 to Allgaier et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,474 to Haecker et al. disclose two of the typical timepieces, and comprise one or more rotary members or wheels each having one or more mirrors or reflector members for reflecting the light from an illumination device or scanning device.
In most of the typical timepieces, the mirrors or reflector members are disposed on the sides of the rotary wheels that face toward the illumination device or scanning device for reflecting the light from an illumination device or scanning device.
For accurately reflecting the light, the mirrors or reflector members should be precisely shaped and cut into the required sizes and areas and shapes, and should be precisely secured or adhered onto the sides of the rotary members or wheels that face toward the illumination device or scanning device for allowing the mirrors or reflector members to suitably and precisely reflect the light from the illumination device.
However, it will be time consuming and it will be difficult to precisely shape and cut the mirrors or reflector members into the required sizes and areas and shapes, and should also be precisely and carefully secured onto the sides of the rotary members or wheels that face toward the illumination device or scanning device, before the mirrors or reflector members may precisely and accurately reflect the light from the illumination device or scanning device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional timepieces.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a timepiece including one or more rotary members or wheels having reflector sheets or members that may be easily and quickly attached or secured onto the rotary members or wheels without precisely positioning to the rotary wheels.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a timepiece comprising a light emitting device for generating a light, a first rotary wheel including at least one orifice formed therein, and including a first side facing away from the light emitting device, and at least one first reflective member attached onto the first side of the first rotary wheel, and blocking the orifice of the first rotary wheel, for reflecting the light generated by the light emitting device.
A second rotary wheel may further be provided and includes at least one orifice formed therein, and a first side facing away from the light emitting device, and at least one second reflective member attached onto the first side of the second rotary wheel, and blocking the orifice of the second rotary wheel, for reflecting the light generated by the light emitting device, the first rotary wheel includes at least one hole formed therein for receiving the light generated by the light emitting device, and for allowing the light to emit onto the second rotary wheel.
A third rotary wheel may further be provided and includes at least one orifice formed therein, and a first side facing away from the light emitting device, and at least one third reflective member attached onto the first side of the third rotary wheel, and blocking the orifice of the third rotary wheel, for reflecting the light generated by the light emitting device, the second rotary wheel includes at least one hole formed therein for receiving the light generated by the light emitting device, and for allowing the light to emit onto the third rotary wheel.
A fourth rotary wheel may further be provided and includes at least one orifice formed therein, and a first side facing away from the light emitting device, and at least one fourth reflective member attached onto the first side of the fourth rotary wheel, and blocking the orifice of the fourth rotary wheel, for reflecting the light generated by the light emitting device, the third rotary wheel includes at least one hole formed therein for receiving the light generated by the light emitting device, and for allowing the light to emit onto the fourth rotary wheel.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.